


Another Past

by TheaBA12



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Brief mentions of everyone else - Freeform, F/M, I had something else planned and well, I wasn't expecting the end, this is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: Namine didn't know why she knew this place with the fountain plaza. Nor did she know why she knew these people in robes and animal masks.





	Another Past

It felt natural to simply watch from afar for her. It almost felt like this is what she was always meant to do is watch and ensure all is well. To Namine it always seemed to her like she just didn’t fit into the picture. She always felt out of place when she saw all her friends interact with one another. Even when they attempted to include her, she be the one to pull back and simply be far away in order to just watch them be together instead. Watching everybody was what she should be content with instead which something in her heart told her this is what she deserved. To be away and ensure nothing else goes wrong again like before due to her guilt. The guilt she felt though wasn’t from what she had done in Castle Oblivion but rather felt from something else she couldn’t remember. If anything it felt quite heavier then before.

 

She watching all the key blade users train with one another out in the training grounds of the Land of Departure. Of course, even Saix she thought bitterly could join due to having a weapon but Namine couldn’t due to have nothing to defend herself with. She had started taking lessons in magic from Aerith and Merlin but it felt like nothing when she couldn’t join the others. In order to distract herself she had started sketching as usual though recently it was occurring more often due to some strange dreams she couldn’t remember. However, she was drawing a perfect sketch of a plaza with stars on the stone grounds and a beautiful fountain. It was surrounded by different little buildings and tower above it all was a huge clock tower. The place had been plaguing her dreams recently and she swore she hadn’t seen it in anyone’s memories especially not Sora’s. If anything the plaza felt more familiar to her which couldn’t be possible considering she never been to other worlds in her short life.

 

“How do you know Daybreak Town?”

 

She jumped at the voice and turned to see Chirithy calmly joining her on the grass. It apologized immediately upon seeing her scare before pointing its little paw at the drawing.

 

“That’s my old home Daybreak Town. It was quite beautiful before…”Chirithy stopped and suddenly looked down and Namine sighed wondering perhaps whether it was the Dreameater’s memories she was seeing.

 

“Well either way, he doesn’t remember it and I doubt anyone does though it was from the time of Fairytales where everything began. How is it that you know it Namine? You got every detail down.”

 

Namine was about to answer that it was probably the Dreameater’s memories that had come to her in letting her draw it out. After all, anyone connected to Sora would mean she could see their memories. But looking down at the plaza she tilted her head as she felt as though she sat upon the fountain before. A sudden blurry image appeared in her head as she saw two figures sitting there and talking to one another.

 

**_But, I do really think it would be great if all the Unions could work together and be friends._ **

 

**_You know, I made a friend from another Union today. They don’t talk much, but I think they’re just shy. We’re meeting again tomorrow._ **

 

**_That sounds fun. You’d better go home and get some sleep then._ **

 

**_Kay! Well, it was nice talking to you. I don’t know what’s got you down, but please cheer up!_ **

 

**_Thank you. If worse comes to worst, I want to leave the future to kids who see the world like you do._ **

 

“-mine! Namine!” Namine broke out of the trance to see Chirithy waving its paws at her.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry. I just started…remembering something.”

 

“You remind me of her.” Chirithy said with a sad tone as it looked to Namine.

 

“Who?”

 

“Well, she always seemed sad the last time I saw her and you give off that same sadness. Master Ava, she was always watching over everyone.”

 

Ava. Dandelions.

 

Namine stared at Chirithy as the words triggered something in her heart a sudden great sadness. She dropped her sketchbook and gripped her head as Charity started shouting in concern. She felt tears suddenly come to her eyes and couldn’t stop the sudden sob.So many images were suddenly rushing into her head and Namine couldn’t tell what was what.

 

The plaza flashed where more children stood as someone spoke to them. A boy with silver hair and a red scarf speaking and smiling with her. A meeting between a young keyblade wielder and another with long black hair. Arguments between five all wearing animal masks. A man in the Organization’s coat speaking to her in a serious tone.

 

**_You really think that I’m the right person for this?_ **

 

**_Ava, you’re the only person for this._ **

 

**_Let the wind carry you far, far away…My Dandelions._ **

 

Namine heard shouts as she finally collapsed the last thing she saw was Roxas but in a flash he appeared as someone in yellow robes and a Leopard’s mask.

 

“Gula.”

 

When Namine came to, she realized she was resting her head on someone’s lap. Her eyes slowly opened to see all watching the stars and talking. Kairi though stood by her and immediately noted her away while holding Namine’s hand.

 

“Aw, Namine!”

 

At this everyone’s attention was on her and she tried to get up only for a hand to keep her down. Terra was right behind Kairi looming over her while Xion, Riku and Saix kept a respectable distance. Venus and Lea were pushing themselves forward while Aqua walked slowly to check on her. Chirithy came bouncing to her immediately touching her cheek in concern.

 

“Don’t get up if you still need to rest.”

 

She turned to the voice and couldn’t fight the heat rising to her cheeks upon seeing it was Roxas she was laying on. He didn’t seem too pleased with everyone trying to squeeze around them with so much noise.

 

“It’s okay. I’m fine.”she assured while gently cupping Chirithy’s cheek and slowly with Roxas’s hand behind her back sat up.

 

“ But you were in so much pain.” Kairi argued as she came closer to check on Namine. Since Sora’s disappearance Kairi had been more protective of everyone especially Namine.

 

“It was just a minor headache. Nothing serious, so please get back to star gazing.” she reassured while looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

 

Kairi and Roxas shared a glance obviously not believing Namine while everyone accepted her answer and slowly turned back to their conversations. For her part Namine stared down trying to remember the words she had heard when Roxas’s hand came to rest over her own. She turned to see him simply staring back at her.

 

“You know you can talk to me.”

 

A clear statement and Namine gave a smile to him. As much as she and Roxas said to be together she had kept distant in being around wanting him to enjoy his time with his friends. After all, she was one of the people who had taken that away from him.

 

“Of course. No worries, I am sure it was because I was just overthinking.”Namine tired to excuse and Roxas’s eyes narrowed. Wrong words rang the alarm in her head as Roxas knew all too well of her thinking negatively even when smiled.

 

“Namine.” he warned her and she felt amusement at him trying to threaten her to be open with him while trig to be gentle.

 

You haven’t changed at all came the sudden thought and she stared at Roxas for too long. What did she mean by that the pair hardly knew each other for that long.

 

Roxas sighed before turning to the sky,”Either way, you called me something as you fainted.”

 

Naming glanced at him.

 

“Gula, that’s what you called me.”

 

Namine jerked a bit at the name feeling her heart hammer a bit harder.

 

“I…I don’t recall.”

 

Roxas looked hurt at her obvious lie and she looked away. Suddenly he held out his pinky to her though.

 

“Even so, please talk to me if you do remember.”

 

She looked at his face which showed he was resolved to get her to talk and she felt her heart hummed in content. She placed her pinky in his.

 

“Promise.”

 

xxx

 

“Xigbar? Of all the people but I thought you defeated him?”

 

“I thought so too.”

 

Namine glanced at her gummiphone where everyone was trying to fight in while on a group chat. She was currently in the Old Mansion checking through the old library. Xigbar for some reason was alive and had acquired some companions in searching for something. This led to an unsuspecting attack at Radiant Garden looking for some book of sorts. She was glad she had decided to make the place her home in spite of everyone’s protests. She just lived a little far from the town but that was it. Something also told her to stay there because there was more to it and it seemed now was the time to discover what was so special.

 

“He called himself Luxu though.”

 

Luxu? Namine stared blankly at the gummiphone before suddenly a rage like one she never felt before took over.

 

“We need to stop him!” she shouted surprising the others.

 

“Whatever he is doing it isn’t good! Please!” she started pleading suddenly.

 

“Well, of course. But what about these new guys?”Lea asked. Naming tightened the grip over her heart feeling still to angry for some reason. She had never made contact with Xigbar so she wondered why is it she felt a rage at the very thought of him now especially after hearing his name.

 

“They say they are keyblade masters known as the Foretellers. They each wore the mask of an animal.”

 

“Wait, did you say Foretellers?” asked Aqua as she, Ven and Terra shared her phone.

 

“Yes!”

 

“The Lost Masters!”Aqua and Terra exclaimed while Ventus winced at their shouts.

 

“The what now?”

 

“From the time of Fairytales as they called when keyblade wielders existed there was known to be five unions. The five unions were led by five known keyblade masters.”Terra explained and Namine felt herself suddenly drown out the rest of the conversation. Five figures, white, blue, brown, yellow and pink with animal masks of the unicorn, snake. bear, leopard and fox.

 

“Unicornis, Anguis, Ursus, Leopardos and Vulpeus.”

 

“That’s right! How did you know the names of the Unions?”

 

Namine realized suddenly the question was directed at her and she stared blankly before shaking her head at Chirithy.

 

“Well the names of the others was Ira, Invi, Aced and Gula.”

 

“Wait. Did you say Gula?” Roxas asked through the voice chat before staring at Namine, who couldn’t help but look the other way. She could practically feel all the eyes boring into her after her sudden exclamation and knowledge.

 

“You called me that before, Namine. Does it ring any bells?”

 

Namine closed her eyes before clutching her chest and sensing only a sadness and longing to see whoever Gula was. She had never met him yet she felt this need to meet him and his name seemed to make her heart beat harder.

 

“No. Not really.” she admitted to which Roxas nodded and immediately a strategy was being set up.

 

Yen Sid spoke then,”Even so, it appears that one is indeed missing.”

 

Chirithy nodded,”Yes, Master Ava is.”

 

Namine dropped her phone immediately upon hearing the name again and clutched at her head as everyone started shouting. She groaned as she felt her head pound so hard along with her heart beating too fast. She was suddenly running and arrived upon a hill and was speaking to a figure who was wearing the organization coat and recognized instantly that it was Luxu. She felt herself shouting at him for some reason and suddenly his words were angering her more and more by the second. She felt herself summon her keyblade and jumped into the air and strikes at him. When Namine came too she was sweating and had collapsed to her knees from the sheer pain.

 

What was that? A memory?

 

But why was it that she had seen through the person’s eyes instead.

 

**_You know the answer to that_** , spoke a voice in her head but nothing more was said. She took a deep breath and picked her gummiphone up to see everyone still on and shouting.

 

“Namine!”

 

“Sorry, accident.”

 

“I’ll be right th-“

 

“NO.”

 

Silence rang as everyone stared in surprise at her especially Roxas who looked ready to argue.

 

“There is nothing here, I am sure the next place they will come to is the Land of Departure. I am sure of that somehow. So please, just watch the place.” she ordered and Roxas watched her expression. Whatever it was she it seemed everyone nodded and agreed to her wish.

 

With that all prepared a plan and she excused herself from the conversation immediately. She wasn’t feeling herself at the moment and immediately went ahead to the old library and stared quietly before opening the entrance to the lab. Going down she passed Ansem’s computer and stared before slowly walking passed it to look at the flower pods. She clutched her heart and spoke up suddenly.

 

“May your heart be your guiding key.”

 

xxx

 

The Mysterious Tower and the Land of Departure had been both attacked separately with Invi and Ira at the tower and Aced and Luxu at the Land of Departure. Riku, Kairi, Xion and Mickey had taken quite a beating even with Yen Sid at their side. Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Axel, Saix and Roxas had apparently taken quite the hits as well from the other pair and shared that Luxu indeed now held the No Name keyblade.

 

Namine currently sketching within her sketchbook was trying to find a clue of sorts within the memories she was experiencing. She was so deep in her drawings that she hadn’t heard the other occupant arrive.

 

“I am guessing that you aren’t a threat.”

 

She immediately jumped and grabbed her gummiphone and pushed a quick text of emergency while keeping her back to the figure.

 

“You know you’re friends have already gotten pretty beaten why make them come here? I just want to ask you something and it’ll be over.”

 

That voice, it was familiar and in fact in spite of her fear, Namine felt quite safe and secured for some unknown reason. Her heart was so happy yet also disappointed but she couldn’t tell why. The foreteller that had yet to attack was-

 

“You…your face…please turn around.”

 

Namine ever so slowly turned to come face to face with the intruder.

 

“Gula.” she said ever so quietly not knowing why she had even said the name of someone she had never met. Her own confusion was mirrored in Gula, who was gaping at her.

 

“Ava? Is that you Ava?”

 

Namine flinched at the name feeling a brief flash of pain in her head yet nothing else occurred like the other times. In fact she felt her heart feel so much joy at being remembered. Still these weren’t her feelings and immediately shook it off.

 

“That’s not my name. My name is Namine and you are trespassing!”she shouted ignoring the feeling of frustration shooting through her body.

 

Gula looked unconvinced at her threat instead he dismissed his keyblade and slowly approached Namine. Namine leaned back onto the flower pod behind her as Gula stood too close.

 

“No. I know its you. But that doesn’t make sense. Luxu said you fulfilled your role and that’s why you didn’t answer the call. So, why…” he slowly reached for her face and Namine snapped her eyes shut.

 

She expected something but instead his fingers closed around her hair that rested on her shoulder. He then reached for her hands.

 

Suddenly she was in alley with him and he was injured and clutching desperately at her hands. Even now their warmth hasn’t changed.

 

“Ava, please you have to come with me. There must be an answer to this! Your memories might help-“

 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!”

 

Namine turned immediately to see Roxas charge in and attack Gula, who easily block the dual wielder. Gula gasped for a second before suddenly humming as if understanding something. He threw Roxas back with ease and gave an awfully cocky smirk that Roxas tended to throw at when facing off with Riku.

 

“What the hell do you want?”snarled Roxas to which Gula stepped in front of Namine. She watched the others arrive and surround the area. She stood back knowing she couldn’t escape even if she wanted to.

 

“Merely, looking for a book well at least Luxu is. I on the another hand have a different plan now.”Gula explained before turning to Namine.

 

“Forgive me,Ava. Sleep.”

 

Namine stared in surprise before the spell hit and slowly she collapsed into Gula’s arms and with ease he adjusted her into his arms to carry her. Roxas shouted out in rage as Gula opened a corridor and attempted to strike again alongside Kairi and Ventus alone to be pushed back by a sweep of the other’s keyblade.

 

Roxas shook himself off and ran forward reaching desperately to Namine as she disappeared. He fell to his knees and slammed them down onto the ground.

 

“Damn it!”

 

“Rox-“

 

“Don’t! We never should have left her alone!” he snarled turning suddenly on everyone. Axel immediately tried to put his hand on his shoulder but he shook it off before turning to Riku.

 

“Seriously, what was the plan?!”

 

Riku didn’t flinch and merely looked away but Xion immediately stood between him and Roxas.

 

“Cool it! Namine asked us to watch out for the other worlds because she had a hunch! Not everything could be planned for.” she snapped at him with hands fisted upon her hips being down to look into his face. He glared his friend down but immediately walked off.

 

“Roxas, we’ll get her back.”Ventus tried to assure him and Roxas continued forward.

 

“We better.”

 

xxx

 

Namine was starting to see a pattern in which she tended to end up asleep after fainting now a days. Not like she could complain considering lack of sleep but still it was starting to get old. She groaned and slowly lifted herself up to sit while rubbing at her eyes.

 

“Careful.”

 

Her head immediately whirled around to the speaker and she whimpered due to that being the wrong move.

 

“Told you.”

 

A hand rested on her head before a soft glow erupted and the pain dulled. She looked to see it was indeed Gula with her alone in some weird empty room. It was quite decorated with paintings of the sun all over and she turned to see a small window opening showing her briefly she wasn’t on low ground.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Somewhere safe.”

 

She looked to Gula and immediately backed away from him which he seemed to understand as he stood slowly up from his own stance on the ground.

 

“You really expect me to believe that after kidnapping me?” she asked while still keeping her distance.

 

“No. To be honest I be concerned whether you just went with this. You have your moments Ava.”

 

Again with the name. Namine’s expression must’ve showed her annoyance as Gula had the nerve to grin at her.

 

“Look, I think you have the wrong person-“

 

“Nope. You’re definitely Ava. Hair’s a bit different in color but you’re you alright just no memory. It has been awhile since I’ve seen your actual face and hair but I know.” he interrupted and with ease sat in the chair in the room.

 

Namine couldn’t help but feel confused to Gula’s ease around her then again was she any different considering how despite her misgivings her own heart was telling her he was safe. She really couldn’t have imagined this happening to her it just seemed impossible considering she was only a witch with power over Sora’s memories. Sora was gone and therefore she was completely useless and not even worth as a captive.

 

“Look, I really can’t help you. Whatever it is-“

 

“Yes, you can. When it comes down to it you were the Master’s favorite and by far more skilled in memories, data and healing. So, I think we can help each other in this case.”

 

Namine looked completely confused,”I don’t think so. I can only see the memories of those connected to Sora. And as for data and healing, I just started learning magic as well as understanding codes and so forth.”

 

Gula grinned in clear amusement and Namine felt herself blushing madly in embarrassment.

 

“Ava, Luxu says he is doing what the Master has requested though I am not sure as to why he be looking for the Book of Prophecies for in this time. Perhaps searching through the memories of our past may help in finding a clue to where it could’ve disappeared too.”

 

“Gula, the name is Namine. And like I said the memories only work for those that Sora is connected -“

 

“Have you tried looking into your own and the connections to your own heart?”

 

Now, Namine had to stare in surprise at the sudden suggestion. Well, no that wasn’t a possibility due to the fact that she had no memories to begin with. Being a Nobody born quite different between the Champion of Light and a Princess of Heart had simply left her with nothing. Then again how was it that she knew she was lonely all that time?

 

Gula stood and walked over to the window of the tower. She looked as he turned and held out his hand to her.

 

“Didn’t think about that one did you?”

 

She was safely taken out the tower which was mostly her wrapping her arms around his neck as he jumped down with ease. He walked forward leading the way while Namine fell behind him glancing as the scenery around her. She instantly recognized the Kingdom of Corona through Sora’s memories. though seeing with her own eyes was definitely a different experience she was enjoying in spite of being with her kidnapper.

 

Gula was very much someone who kept to himself but gave his opinion over a matter without holding back. He was also cocky from what she seen when he clashed blades with Roxas. Still he kept a distance in an understanding manner of the situation. Honestly, it reminded her of Roxas as the other was straight forward and always ready for a fight when it rises to the occasion. Also the teasing in words as well as the sass was dare she say it all too the same. Perhaps, that was why she felt safe with Gula though that was a poor excuse and her hand clutched her chest. Deep down she knew the similarities wasn’t the reason.

 

She focused once more at looking at the wildlife and smiled at the singing birds and rabbits hopping about. The pond they passed she couldn’t help but step into it. Gula never told her to stop or that they needed to get going in fact he leaned back and watched her enjoy herself. Stranger was that Namine felt him looking at her with some kind of affection.

 

She turned to him as she stepped out of the pond and continued on while looking towards a small area full of dandelions.

 

“Shouldn’t you have gotten back to your comrades?”

 

“Comrades? Not exactly the word I use after what happened between us. It is literally so awkward around them. Also, I don’t trust Luxu. He isn’t in charge and besides no one ever said I couldn’t look around.”he expressed to her and she tilted her head as she kneeled by the dandelions. She felt nostalgic watching them float about in the air.

 

“So, what is it you want then with me?”

 

Gula turned with seriousness,”For you to remember. Like I said before Ava you always do the right thing. So, you’re the person I can only trust even without your memories.”

 

Namine looked surprised at Gula for all his mocking from before obviously having lost trust in his friends he certainly trusted her or well Ava.

 

**_Of course he trust us._ **

 

She jerked upon hearing that voice again and looked about wondering if she wasn’t the only one but Gula simply stood by looking to the sky. Namine was starting to become concerned with herself but nonetheless accepted this and watched the dandelions swirl about before her.

 

Eventually they come to the actual castle bridge when Gula stopped her.

 

“Is that all you wear?”

 

She glanced to her dress which she had hardly switched for anything else because hadn’t bothered too. Though Olette and Kairi promised to take her they were busy and Namine in turn only bought the essentials of sleeping garments.

 

“Well, yes. It is what I was born wearing.”

 

Gula merely stared and Namine wished she could see his face to know whether his eyes were on her or not. With no warning he summons his keyblade and immediately in a flash Namine’s clothes had changed. Similar robes only in white and pink and Namine recognized them as well as felt quite comfortable.

 

“Its a bit chilly.”

 

She smiled to herself at his excuse before noting she wasn’t given a mask.

 

“I guess I’ll be seeing your face.”

 

He smirked at her, “Magic will allow people to see a face so no need to take my mask off.”

 

Namine bit her lip before pouting which wasn’t like her at all. Yet, again the feeling of being at ease and playful with Gula felt natural. She hardly behaved this way with anyone else and wondered if something was wrong with her. She followed Gula along and went to stands just to look about and was surprised Gula went ahead allowing her to be on her own. Passing one stand she noticed brushes and paints and couldn’t help herself to look.

 

“These paints are amazing.”

 

Namine turned to be face to face with Rapunzel of all people. She of course didn’t know Namine but the blonde recognized her due to Sora.

 

“Do they? I don’t really paint.”she explained to which Rapunzel suddenly had twinkles in her eyes.

 

“Yes! I hardly meet other artists! What is it you do?”

 

Namine never thought she be able to meet someone with similar interests as herself. The time she took talking with the princess led to the royal buying her the paints and canvas. A promise made that Namine show here the work before being ushered off by a white steed and Flynn as Namine recognized. With a bag in hand Namine looked around and wondered to the bridge where the people were gathering to light some lamps as a tradition on the princess’s birthday. She felt guilty at having Rapunzel buy her things on her own birthday and hoped to pay her back. She finally spotted yellow and sat next to Gula.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t try to run.”

 

The thought hadn’t even occurred to Namine which caused her to feel a bit guilty considering her friends.

 

“I’m guessing you wanted to also show you could be trusted by leaving me to do as I pleased.” she responded to which he chuckled and together watched the lamps light the night sky. It reminded her of the dandelions in the woods earlier that day. The lights that had kept the world going.

 

“My dandelions.”she whispered to herself not noticing Gula’s twitch in her direction.

 

They eventually were able to find an inn with quite some interesting characters and took two rooms. Turning in for the night, she was left to her own devices and immediately set to work on finding some clues. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the memories in her own heart which was still so new. When it came to Sora the process was literally closing her eyes and finding that one light and in an instant chains would appear and she would see different memories in each link. This time though she was actually concentrating on her own heart which she was surprised she had never thought of doing. She thought of Kairi’s heart and how within it was Destiny Islands but it was also surrounded by a garden. She knew the garden was from the very hazy memories of Radiant Garden and it had been quite comfortable there. Roxas, Xion and Ventus all shared how Sora’s heart had simply been Destiny Islands which had been no surprise since Sora had always wanted to go home. descending into her own heart though she was simply in the white room of the Old Mansion and this was no surprise to her. It was the place she knew best of course and turned about looking at all the drawings she had made of the different memories she had seen. She stopped though at the ones that showed Daybreak Town as she recalled Chirithy calling it.

 

“I never thought I ever draw again.”

 

Namine turned immediately to see another occupant at her table and froze upon seeing their appearance. A young lady in pink robes similar to those of the foretellers wearing a grey fox mask. She was smiling gently at Namine and both titled their heads at the same time.

 

“Who are you?”

 

At this the young lady rose and walked towards Namine and immediately the scenery changed around them to the fountain plaza. She sat on the ledge as Namine stood surprised that her heart’s sanctuary was changed before turning once more to the foreteller.

 

“I think we both know the answer to that.”

 

Namine stared for a long time feeling unbearably nervous.

 

“Master Ava.”

 

Ava smiled at her before petting the spot next to her and Namine joined immediately.

 

“Gula still seems to be trying to find answers and doing the right thing. I’m quite glad he didn’t summon Kingdom Hearts.”

 

Namine nodded remembering how Roxas had once recklessly tried to release Kingdom Hearts. In that she saw another similarity between Roxas and Gula.

 

“Hmm, excuse me but why are you here?”

 

Ava smiled and gently rested a hand over Namine’s.

 

“Like I said we both know the answer to that.”

 

With that she vanished into orbs of light slowly vanishing into Namine, who showed surprised.

 

**_Be careful in remembering, the memories they may still be too much to bear._ **

 

Namine clutched her chest and suddenly found herself once more in her room in the inn. She took a deep shuddering breath before looking at the canvas. She dropped her paint brush and stared in complete shock. It was a self portrait of herself in the pink robes without the fox mask. Her hair though was a bit different in actually being both red and blonde.

 

As if being a nobody wasn’t confusing enough now apparently she was someone from the past. Well, time travel was possible as Gula had shared. Still, this was indeed concerning and more then that her past self didn’t want her to remember all too fast. It was true rushing memories that carried to much weight could in fact break someone instead of help. She thought Sora’s adventures were tough now it seemed they were in even bigger mess now.

 

The next morning she was greeted with Gula having ordered her food and with ease ate with him. She was then led back out with him and together simply went back out to the plaza looking about.

 

“Do you have questions?”

 

Namine turned to look at Gula, who was merely looking forward not really looking at anything.

 

“Well, if I may ask why was it we simply explored and well did nothing yesterday?”she asked while adjusting her hood over her head.

 

Gula smiled,”I wanted to earn your trust and like I said I am in no rush to get to my…fellow masters. They’ll probably be searching for the book anyway.”

 

Namine nodded as they came to the center where once more dances were occurring. The kingdom did have right to celebrate considering they just regained their princess. Watching them dance and Namine started to clap alongside them while Gula merely folded his arms.

 

“Alright, next question attack instead of coming to the guardians of light civil?”

 

“Don’t know as far as what I can tell you, Aced is short tempered and well Ira likes to get things the first time instead of waiting patiently.”

 

Namine turned,”So, is that why you spoke up first?”

 

Gula merely shrugged,”When I arrived for some reason when I felt your presence I felt no need to be well on the offense and now I see why.”

 

Namine looked down at her clothing and recalled the painting and meeting within her heart.

 

“So, if I am Ava then what are we going to do?”

 

Gula finally turned fully to her and she turned to him patiently waiting.

 

“I…I really don’t know. All I know is I want you to stay with me. Honestly I know you must’ve found something but I would like to still find the Master together.”

 

Namine showed surprise before folding her arms,”So, I am just supposed to be your partner in crime is that it? All you want is for me to remember just so I can tell you what happened.”

 

Namine had felt annoyance at Gula’s words and it seemed her words immediately caused him to rethink what he had said. He immediately started to shake his hands before her while trying to suddenly calm her down.

 

 

“No! I mean what I wanted to say was-“

 

Before the sentence was finished they were suddenly pushed together to dance within the circle. Namine immediately fell into step but Gula was trying so hard to struggle against being in the dance. Namine felt amusement and a rush of affection from within came to her. She dance about to his side and immediately took his hand.

 

“Nami-“

 

“Ava is just fine. Come on. This isn’t all too hard.” she encouraged him and with ease she took his arm in her’s and easily swirled about. She hopped and though he stumbled he started to get the hang of it and she smiled at him.

 

Soon his hand was on her waist and her hand in his and together they twirled about with the other couples. Namine felt quite at ease and surprisingly in her element in dancing about. She had seen this in Sora’s memories and had hoped to one day to dance along. She never thought it be this way though.

 

As the song finally hit its last note they both simply stared into each other’s eyes. Namine knew deep down she couldn’t exactly leave Gula alone.

 

“I still don’t remember everything but Ava does ring a bell and perhaps there is something I can finally do. Still, I think we should talk to my friends first.”

 

Gula hummed before finally nodding.

 

“Fair enough. Not like Mr. Eyepatch explained himself all too well.”

 

“That was too easy.”Namine admitted as she stepped back a bit while letting him still if for a bit more hold her hand.

 

“Ava, when you do remember well I think you will remember just how much your word means to me.”

 

Namine smiled but before anything more could be said screams immediately began to erupt. Both of them turned to see heartless and nobodies assemble out of nowhere. Immediately four portals appeared and Luxu followed by the others stepped through.

 

Gula immediately pushed Namine behind him without a second thought. Luxu spotted them and grinned and it immediately put Namine with some unease along with a bit of anger.

 

“Luxu.”

 

Luxu’s grin grew even more as his eye focused solely on Namine.

 

“So, this is where you ran off Gula. What were you thinking?” Invi berated walking closer only for her to stop in surprise.

 

Ira and Aced noticed and glanced over as well before suddenly gasping in surprise.

 

“Ava?”

 

Namine gulped knowing all too well that she still didn’t remember anything only knew that Ava was indeed her but still very locked up in her heart.

 

“But how? I thought you said she fulfilled her role.”Aced turned to Luxu, who had crossed his arms while the heartless and nobodies merely pushed for the people to the run.

 

“Hm. Well, she did. The thing is here little Ava is well just newly born. I’m sure the rest of you noticed similar copies of yourselves.”

 

Aced frowned while Invi nodded and Ira merely agreed.

 

“Ava has fulfilled her role just that her past self isn’t needed. But the her of now is still just as gifted and I am sure that with the right push she can certainly remember what the Master told us.”

 

Now that sounded all too much like a threat and it seemed Gula shared the sentiment as he continued to hold Namine behind her.

 

“How about she doesn’t go with any of you at all!”

 

Pillars of light immediately flashed and pushed them all back as Roxas and Xion appeared with keyblades in hand. Namine was pushed aside as Gula with ease took care of the pillars and immediately went into battle against Roxas and Ventus. Invi summoned different forms of magic too aid Gula only for Aqua to appear in a flash with Kairi at her side and teaming up to use spells against Invi’s. Aced roared and immediately attempted to slam his keyblade to the ground in order to call forth his attack only for Terra to parry his blow. Ira immediately dodged away from Riku and Xion, who were easily fighting together as one like they always have in their life.

 

The chaos surrounding the plaza cause Namine alarm as she attempted to push any still remaining civilians away from harm. She wasn’t surprised to see Rapunzel and Eugene helping in evacuating but still felt so much sadness at the plaza being attacked like this. She wanted to speak up to end it but she just didn’t have the same power as everyone else.

 

**_Why? Why did it have to come to this?_ **

 

“No! Stop!”

 

A burst of light from within her and immediately in her hand appeared a keyblade and immediately light forth in the form of gold chains each directing itself to a different person. They wrapped and separate everyone to their respective sides and Namine stood in the center still. Everyone was in shock of the sudden event.

 

“Namine?”

 

Namine, herself couldn’t believe it as she stared down at the pink and white keyblade with the Vulpeus sigil and shaped almost in the form of waves or clouds.

 

“Ava?”

 

Namine turned to see that all the foretellers were escaping suddenly somewhere. Gula was obviously hurt but still he remained while reaching out a hand to Namine. She was going to give him a chance and try right? She told up and immediately headed his way with her own hand reaching out.

 

“Namine!”

 

She turned to see Roxas pleading her to come to him instead but she knew she couldn’t. There was still so much she had to learn and see if she could change. She looked to Roxas with so much agony at her next words.

 

“Forgive me.” she turned away instantly taking Gula’s hand and opening a corridor of her own and helped him through. As the corridor closed she glanced back and felt her heart cry at she looked at Roxas’s look of betrayal.

 

xxx

 

The room she helped Gula into was definitely from the old Organization’s hideout and she knew immediately how it used to be Roxas’s room. Talk about the irony and she felt worse just remembering the other.

 

“Don’t worry. Trust me when I say he’ll understand.” Gula consoled but before Namine could angrily ask how he would know he instantly collapsed. When it came to strength Namine wouldn’t be surprised that Roxas really gone full out in the battle for Gula to get injured. Her hand instantly rose to his cheek and immediately she summoned healing magic with ease.

 

Her body was definitely acting on its own now which meant the body was remembering first. Was she going to lose herself in remembering she wondered. Would she no longer be the shadow, witch or lonely little girl? Was that really what she thought of herself. Funny how inspire of these negative thoughts she didn’t want to lose herself to another life she had so long ago.

 

“Well, well, well. Looks like you still have the magic touch.”

 

Namine stood up and turned immediately with a glare to Luxu, who clapped his hands mockingly at her.

 

“Gotta say, you certainly haven’t changed a bit.”

 

Namine growled,”If you knew who I was then why leave me to the organization?”

 

Luxu asked with his finger,”That was your new life and role. So, I knew it meant you just weren’t going to be part of the picture anymore though I gotta say the same could be said about the others meeting the them of now.”

 

Namine wondered suddenly who the current selves of the foretellers existed now as Luxu explained further.

 

“Course, you didn’t come because your role from that time was over. So, I had to let things run their course still even though you didn’t have a single memory of our time. That can only mean someone doesn’t want to remember who she really is.”

 

Namine felt nauseous suddenly as Luxu cornered her into a corner.

 

“Isn’t that right traitor?”

 

xxx

 

When Gula awoke he knew instantly something was wrong. Namine or better yet he meant to say Ava was not with him and that immediately set him to look. The castle they had chosen for headquarters was confusing and eventually he came to a sort of grey room. Seated already were Invi, Aced and Ira, who were all in some kind of conversation. Ira noticed him immediately.

 

“Should you be up, Gula?”

 

“I am just fine. Where is Ava?”he demanded which led to the others rising to their feet.

 

“Before that how reckless can you be? Disappearing without giving us some sort of report of where you were? It would have been a rewind of what happened before.”Aced immediately started to reprimand and Gula merely growled.

 

“Last I checked I was told to look didn’t mean I have to come to any of you. Now answer me, where is Ava?”

 

Invi responded,”She came with you didn’t she?”

 

Gula scowled not liking this at all. He felt bad enough making her feel at betraying her friends even surprisingly himself of now but she knew what she had to do. Still seeing that Luxu wasn’t in the room didn’t make him feel better in fact warning bells were ringing.

 

“Well, looks like tiger is up. See nothing for you to worry about.”

 

Gula turned to see Luxu coming to join with someone tailing behind him and he instantly knew something was off.

 

“What did you do?’’

 

Luxu smiled,”Helped her remember of course.”

 

xxx

 

Roxas was tired and ready to just drop. The foretellers had apparently started going for the Princesses of Heart and taking their light away for some reason. In spite of every attack the one in the leopard mask never showed up and that meant no sign of Namine.

 

Roxas had felt completely hurt at her decision to leave with him a total stranger who was cocky. Though his fighting style was practically like Roxas’s own the difference is using only one keyblade. Still in spite of the hurt he felt like it also somehow understood her decision for some reason. Strangely he couldn’t put his finger on why his heart was feeling this way. He really had been awful to all his friends lately and whenever Aqua, Terra or Riku came to try to talk he was much more snappier at them then most. Something was definitely not right with him. Riku was under stable he loved to taunt the other but with Terra and Aqua it felt wrong to be this way considering he hardly knew them.

 

He groaned and Xion gave him a glance before returning her attention to Kairi. Kairi was the last princess standing with her light in tact so they were ready to defend themselves. As if on cue to his thoughts a large corridor appeared and Luxu’s grinning face appeared as he immediately went for Kairi. Axel and Saix immediately jumped to her defense and Roxas felt sorry as it turned out Luxu was indeed more dangerous with a keyblade.

 

As before all the foretellers came forth with Invi going head to head with Aqua and Ventus while Terra and Aced were dealing powerful blows. Ira was summoning his own beams of light to which Riku fought back with Xion once more. Roxas was about to go help when his eye caught yellow and pink and he turned. gula was before him but unlike the other times he seemed reluctant to attack even more so he looked completely ashamed for some reason. Roxas though stared at the one wearing pink robes similar to what he had last seen Namine in with now a fox mask.

 

“What the hell? Where’s Namine?!”he demanded only for Gula to turn to the fox mask wearing girl.

 

Roxas clashed his keyblades together and dashed forth to attack Gula only for a familiar pink keyblade to parry his own. He gritted his teeth as he glared down at his opponent before connecting something.

 

“Namine? Namine is that you?” he questioned the fox mask wearer immediately jumped back before summoning orbs of light to attack him.

 

“Namine, come on! It’s me! Roxas!” he tried but immediately he fell back trying so hard to dodge the light.

 

Just as fast clones appeared of the wielder surrounding him and Roxas couldn’t move fast enough to dodge before they came together and struck him down with flashes of petals flying about. She landed back still not responding or reacting as Roxas fell down. She looked ready to strike again when Gula stopped her.

 

“You can’t!” he shouted and Roxas took a chance.

 

“What did you do to her you coward!” he cried out as he dashed bringing his keyblades into an X slash that instead of hitting Gula hit Namine as she protected the other.

 

Roxas stood up in horror at what he done and turned to see he broke half the mask. Blonde hair fell through the hood and she stood up. Roxas stared as it was indeed Namine’s face looking at him but something was horribly wrong.

 

“My name isn’t Namine. I am Master Ava of the Vulpeus Union.” the words spoken mechanically as roxas couldn’t bring himself to attack. He looked to Gula who held his head down and was gritting his teeth.

 

Roxas didn’t know why his heart was screaming nor why he spoke the words the way he did but he said them.

 

“WE promised to protect her!”

 

xxx

 

Gula looked through the huge window in the castle as they all regrouped. The current keyblade wielders were very much formidable and they had come to another standstill. Roxas had gone into a rage that none of companions could stop as he went berserk. They had also seen what had become of Namine.

 

“Gula, do you need healing?”

 

Gula turned slowly to Namine as she still held her broken half of her mask.

 

“No. Are you okay?”

 

The side of her face covered by the mask smiled at him. It was forced.

 

“Of course.”

 

**_Lie._ **

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

**_Because your mind just broke._ **

 

“After all were doing this for the Master right?”

 

**_We’re they?_ **

 

“We’re also together again so how can I not be happy?”

 

**_Are you sure?_ **

 

Gula could still hear Roxas’s words ringing in his ears. Namine smiled where her face was covered by her mask but the part of her face that showed wasn’t. Her blue eye was completely blank and dulled. From that eye he stared into fell tears even as she smiled ever so happily at him.

 

Luxu had forced all the memories into her at once and it had destroyed her.

 

**_WE promised to protect her!_ **

 

Gula hadn’t kept his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I swear I wrote down a different idea and less well angst at the end but when I started typing out from the pages I wrote it went a totally different direction. Luxu screwed Namine up by forcing all her memories into her at once that it broke her down in feeling and remembering what happened in the past. Now I am depressed yet satisfied with how this came to be. Im sorry dont kill me please.


End file.
